


The Piebald Pony of Hamdorf

by Stafngrimr793



Series: Stories from Stafngrimr [5]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stafngrimr793/pseuds/Stafngrimr793
Summary: Lasdain gets his Whites and goes out on his internship.





	1. Midwinter Breakfast

**Chapter One - Midwinter Breakfast**

Lasdain awoke to his internal timer; reached out to see if Daphne was awake yet, but received a warm, sleepy wall of fog in reply. He smiled, as Midwinter Day was a good time to sleep in.

He got up, made his bed and grabbed clean Grays for the day. A quick wash in the bathing room, clothes on, dirty laundry down the chute and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Lasdain, Happy Midwinter," called out Juelda the head cook, who was alone in the vast expanse of the Collegium kitchen. Apparently, she had given the other cooks the day off to spend with their families.

"Happy Midwinter to you Juelda," he called back as he tied an apron over his uniform. Anything special on the menu this morning?"

"I have sausage and egg pies, for the 10 or 12 of you still here for the holiday." she replied, then squinted at a sand timer, "They'll be ready to come out of the oven in a few minutes, you get the serving trays ready, then pour hot water into the t'cha ewer."

Lasdain got several serving trays laid out on the table near the oven, and embellished them with some clean green and red towels he found in a cupboard nearby. Juelda looked over and smiled.

"Might as well make it a little more festive," he said, "most of these Trainees have never been away from home this time of year before. Thinking of that, where are the mulling spices, thought to make morning t'cha a little festive, too?"

"Can more and more see why Daphne Chose you Lasdain." she said, "The spice bags are in a green jar on the top shelf of the cupboard where you found those towels."

Lasdain got the spices, mixed the t'cha and thought about what Juelda had said.

He and she talked as equals, when they were alone, as they were of the same age, "Juelda, I've puzzled out some of what Daphne sees in me, the obvious like the Gifts and moderate Mage Sight, possibly even my supposed maturity."

She laughed, "Glad I had no t'cha in me mouth Lasdain, though the nose could likely use a good cleaning. You really don't see yourself, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The little things you do for your fellow trainees to make them feel more at ease and welcome here, shows a depth of compassion not often seen outside the Houses of Healing."

"I'm just..."

She cut him off, " '..._trying to be the kind of man my mom and dad hoped I would be_.' By the gods Lasdain, have you no sense of taking credit for the man you are? Your parents' hopes are a great motivator, but it was YOU who built on that."

"It was YOU who decided to stay behind for the children when you could have gone home to Carroll's Grove." She looked at the sand glass, the last few grains trickled into the bottom. "Take the pies out, put them on the trays and then into the warming oven."

There were 36 single serving size pies in the oven. Lasdain smiled at the way Juelda had cut the top crusts to bake into festive shapes. "These look too good to eat, the children will love them."

"They'd best be on good behavior, a little bird told me they are to have a special guest during their meal." She just smiled when he raised an eyebrow at this. "Just a visitor who wants to spend a some time with our young trainees. Now, there's some holiday table linens in the next cupboard over, put them on the two tables nearest the kitchen."

A couple of off duty Guardsmen entered the kitchen as he passed them with an armload of linens. "Good morning Vili, Vali, what draws you down here this early?"

"Good morrow Trainee Lasdain," it was always a bit disconcerting as the twins always seemed to speak as one, but Vali spoke on, "Our old comrade Yuelda asked for a little help setting out a festive breakfast for da children staying over da holiday."

"Ve'll be making up a Midvinter platter of dried fruits, nuts and cheeses like our moder and grandmoders made when ve vere boys. "said Vili.

"That sounds wonderful, he smiled, "I made sure to spice the t'cha like my mother did on Midwinter."

They smiled and nodded.

"Ja, das good, our granmoder Ædith vould do dat." said Vili.

"I tink dis will be a good Midvinter." quoth Vali.

The twins stopped to talk to Juelda as the door closed and chased Lasdain into the dining room.

He quickly cleaned off and dressed out the two tables closest to the kitchen, laying out tableware, cups and cutlery he had borrowed from Herald Janko's brother's house in the city. Baron White Hall had been delighted, according to the letter Lasdain received in reply to his inquiry, to help in a small way make Midwinter a bit more special for the students who were unable to visit, or had no, family.

"That looks like the best use of my family's table wares I have ever seen."

Lasdain turned, a smile splitting his face, "Janko, I thought you were still on circuit!?"

"Cut short, word came in of a new Chosen they want me here to meet."

"Someone from White Hall?"

"Yes, as it happens," Janko paused as if considering whether or not to say more, "from White Hall."

:_It_ _seems that Daphne did not tell Lasdain that one of his grand nieces was Chosen_.: Janko's Companion Pelli spoke in his mind.

:_I'd venture a guess that she wanted it to be a Midwinter Gift, though, she is my niece, kind of_.: he replied. :_More a cousin, I think_.:

"Do I know the family?" asked Lasdain.

"Child of one of the Freehold farmers as I understand it."

"Likely one of the folk my brother Myrgrin is Alderman for then?"

"Yes," replied Janko, glad for a distraction, "looks like Vili and Vali have something to add to the table."

"Greetings Herald Yanko," came the twin voices, "We present our grandmoders' Midvinter Fest Platter."

Each of the men carried an arms length sized platter festooned with delicately sliced fruits made into flowers atop stems made of small sticks of cheese and planted in little piles of nutmeats. They each placed one, centered on the tables that Lasdain had prepared.

"Those look fantastic!" said Lasdain, "How did you prepare them so quickly?"

Vili answered as Vali stood back and smiled, "Ve spent last evening after supper vas finished preparing da fruit and cheese so ve vould yust have to do a few finishing touches dis morning."

"Proper planning promotes perfect performance..." laughed Lasdain, "Sergeant Mallan drummed that into us when I was in the Guard."

"Amil Mallan?" Lasdain had not noticed that Juelda had joined them.

"Amil's wife Ahnna, actually." replied Lasdain, "She was my squad sergeant and Amil was a squad sergeant in another platoon in our company. They wed a little before I left the Guard. Both of them work for my family back in Carroll's Grove."

"Now I know more of why you turned out well. Amil was my squad sergeant at Exodus before he was transferred to Deer Creek." Juelda patted him on the shoulder, "Tables look good. Could you ask your Companion to get our Trainees to table?"

:_Daphne..._: Lasdain sent an inquiry

:_Yes Dearheart?_:

:_Could you ask the Companions of the Trainees who are still here to have them come to breakfast, please?_:

There was a sunwidth pause, :_Message sent, all should be there in half a candlemark_.: 

:_Good, that will give us time for finishing touches. Thank you dear_.: he addressed the folks standing around him, "Daphne sent word. The trainees will be here in about a half candlemark."

Lasdain, Juelda, Vili, Vali and Janko bustled about and got the two tables looking as good as a High Table in the King's Hall.

Just as the bell for 1st breakfast tolled out from the Collegium tower, the door between the dining hall and the dormitory creaked open. Eleven young folk, 7 boys and 4 girls tumbled in, chattering incessantly. The youngest, Elise, just 8 the previous Latefall, walked in hand in hand with the oldest, Daneel, who would be 17 when Earlyspring came.

"Good morrow and happy Midwinter to one and all," called Lasdain, "please come and join us.

The little girl released her escort's hand and ran to him, "Gampy Lasdain!"

He gathered little Elise up and cradled her in a firm embrace. He and Neilla never regretted not having children of their own, but a little calling him Gampy yanked at his heartstrings.

"Have you been good Elise, minding your teachers?" he asked.

Her face was very serious, "Oh yes Gampy, I must, because Uncle Chaval says so."

He smiled at the reference to her Companion. The child had Gifts that were not fully understood as yet. However, she was a deep well of goodness that affected all around her in a positive and protective manner.

He set her down in a chair, next to where he would be sitting, that was padded to make it easier for her to reach the tabletop.

The trainees divided themselves evenly between the two tables.

There was a lot of oohing and aahing over Vili and Vali's festive trays.

There was more interest when Lasdain, Juelda, Janko and a new person brought in the trays of breakfast pies, still sending wafts of fragrant steam into the air.

Lasdain did not know the man who helped them, but did recognize the Hawkbrother costume.

"Before we begin," Janko's voice caught everyone's attention. "Thank you Juelda, Vili, Vali and Lasdain for preparing this meal and setting the tables."

The Trainees applauded and whooped in delight.

"As to our mystery guest, please welcome Mountainstar of K'Valdemar Vale." the brightly dressed stranger bowed to the children. "He is a nephew to Darian and Keisha."

At Janko's indication, Mountainstar's musical tones rang out "Trainees of Valdemar, Herald Janko, honored Guardsmen and most honored Cook, I thank you for welcoming me into your fellowship."

He let out a shrill whistle, and a falcon flew out of the still open kitchen door, landing on his extended arm. "The is K'Trell, my bondbird," he paused for a moment, leaning his head over that of the falcon's, "She says to give you her greetings, too."

After a few minutes of walking around the tables to let the children look at K'Trell, Mountainstar placed her on a stand that Vili had fetched from the kitchen.

"Let us dig in before the pies get cold." said Lasdain, and all did.

The chatter around the tables was very happy, Mountainstar, K'Trell and myths about the Hawkbrothers being favorite topics. The visitor was very gracious and amusing in his answers to the children. Lasdain sensed no sadness, even from the children who had no families.

He ventured mindspeaking the Hawkbrother, sending a tendril of thought towards the shields he sensed :_Milord Mountainstar?_:

He felt a slight lessening and, :_Yes, Trainee Lasdain? However, it seems a misdeed to consider you a mere Trainee_. _Also, I am no lord, just Mountainstar._:

:_I just wanted to thank you for the Midwinter gift of your attendance at this meal,_: he replied, :_these children either have no family, or family that is too far away. Your presence has been a boon to their spirits_.:

Lasdain caught a mental smile of great warmth, :_It has been my pleasure, though I confess a small ulterior motive. I am a teaching Adept at K'Valdemar Vale and used the opportunity of visiting with our delegation here in Haven to look in on your Trainees to see if I can learn from the way they are taught_.:

:_One thing you will want to do then, observe the children with their Companions_.: Lasdain suggested, :_The Bond is, I think, something you find somewhat familiar if I understand the Bond between you and K'Trell at all_.:

:_That is a very good idea, I'd wondered about that, having observed how Heralds and Companions who have visited K'Valdemar interact._"

Lasdain paused for a moment, brought Janko into the conversation, :_After breakfast, why don't we accompany the children to the Companions' stable. I suggested to Mountainstar that watching the Trainees Bond with the Companions is an important part of the learning process_.:

:_Excellent suggestion, you let them know_.: replied the Herald.

As the chatter entered his full consciousness again, Lasdain felt a tug on his sleeve, "Gampy, were you head talking to the nice man with the falcon?"

"Yes, I was Elise, could you hear us?"

"Not the words Gampy, Uncle Chaval said that is bad manners. I can feel in my head when others nearby are talking in their heads." her face was very serious, "Uncle Chaval said learning to hold back and not eavesdrop is very important."

"He's right, you know, the Companions are very wise. With a Gift like that, you must learn to give people their privacy. It is good to know they are talking, and you can listen for their let to join in the conversation." Lasdain rapped his fork against his goblet, attracting everyone's attention, "After breakfast, go back to your rooms and get coats, hats and gloves. Our visitor would like to see your Companions."

The Trainees gave a happy cheer.

:_Daphne, were you listening?_:

:_Yes I was Dearheart, the others know to expect all of you_.:

:_Thank you Milady, see you in about a candlemark_.: he addressed the happy Trainees, "Children, Daphne was listening and has let your Companions know we will see them in about one candlemark, so no need to rush finishing your meal or getting your outer clothes."

The meal was over and the children gone by the end of a half candlemark. Juelda told Lasdain, Janko and Mountainstar to go on about getting ready for the children. She, Vili and Vali would clean the debris.

"Lasdain," her voice caught him up, and he turned to see her hurrying to catch up. He let the others exit ahead of him. "Here, a bag of apples for the Companions. Present my Midwinter greetings to them."

"And, whose the one who looks out for others so much?" he hugged the cook, "I think some of the same cloth went into the gods' tailoring of both of us."

She held the hug, then stepped back and laid her hand on his cheek, "If only we were younger..."

He covered her hand with his, "We're as young as we'll ever be..."

They both sighed and said, "Mayhaps."

"Look at us, pair of moonstruck children." she said.

"Perhaps, but I like to think maybe, friends, who might become more?" he replied. Lasdain moved her hand to his lips.

She took her hand back and smiled, "I'd like that, but get on with you and take care of the children and your visitors."


	2. Observing The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lasdain and the other Trainees spend time with their Companions under the careful observation of Mountainstar K'Valdemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 19 AUG 19, there were about 1800 words in this chapter, trying to figure where we go from...

Lasdain took the steps up to his room 2 at a time, feeling like a young man again (knowing he would pay later for the effort).

"Oh Neilla, I don't love you any less, but I have been lonely." he thought as he opened his door and gazed at his beloved wife's portrait. "I hope and believe you wish me well from where you await."

He spent a couple of sunwidths with his hand pressed against her painted cheek, sighed and donned his cloak, hat and stuffed gloves in his belt. "Well, my love, perhaps a new chapter to add to the story?"

The smile on the lips of the portrait seemed to grow a little and he got a feeling that all was good. It brought tears to his eyes.

"Gampy! It's time to go see Uncle Chaval and Auntie Daphne!"

He turned to smile at Elise. "Hey there Sunshine, are you okay to keep up with me on the stairs, or would you like to ride piggyback?"

"Piggyback, of course, you silly." Elise replied, "My legs are so much shorter, you will be at the door to outside and I'll still be only halfway down."

Lasdain laughed and bent to pick her up.

"Gampy, were you talking to Gammy Neilla?"

He stopped short, "Yes, I was. Why do you ask?"

"I just got a feeling that she is happy for you."

He swept her up in a carefully fierce embrace, "Little one, you have no idea how special you are." and kissed her forehead.

Lasdain swung her around to his back, her knees over the crook of his elbows, her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how special you are Lasdain." for a moment her voice had deepened to the tones of a mature women 7 times her age, sounding so much like Neilla, he almost stumbled as they went through the doorway. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind them.

Silence held until they had reached the bottom of the stair and he swung Elise down to the floor.

She stood there looking deep into his eyes for a moment, "Gampy, I think Gammy Neilla visited me for a moment. I like her. Her thoughts are warm and good. She loves you very much."

He closed his eyes, trying to keep back tears.

"Don't cry Gampy, Gammy wants you to be happy." Elise paused as if she were listening, "Gammy Neilla says she like Gammy Juelda."

"Oh my dear sweet child, after we visit the Companions, I think we need to talk to Dean Ægard about this Gift of yours."

"That I can hear people?"

"Yes dear, especially that you can hear people who have gone to the Havens." he replied, "It may be you have a Gift that can help in ways no one else can."

"Okay, Gampy, I quite like Gampy Ægard. He has a glow about him that is warm and good, like Gammy Neilla."

Lasdain and Elise walked out into the bright, cold winter sun of mid-morning. They were joined by the other Trainees, His mind search felt Janko and Mountainstar as being in the stables.

"Okay my fellow Trainees, our Companions, Herald Janko and Adept Mountainstar await us."

"Uncle Lasdain," said Daneel, "pardon my impertinence, but do you mind if we think of you as our special Senior Trainee? You have been such a good influence since we've been here, very much like an elder of our families."

The other Trainees added their assent.

"My young friends," he clutched his hands over his chest, a little concerned they thought of him like a Companion, possibly, "I am honored."

"Uncle Lasdain," asked Bili, a 12 year old from a small farm town near the Forest of Sorrows, "Is it true that Daphne chose you off the porch of a tavern?"

He laughed, "Yes it is true. I helped my wife build a good business and after she died I drank too much wine. Daphne, for some reason I as yet do not understand fully, saved me."

"Then, Uncle Lasdain," said Lianna, a 14 year old from a noble family on the Rethwellan border, "you must be a person of Worth. I can only imagine, from the reasons I think Cooper chose me, that you MUST be much more."

He paused as they all came to the doors of the Companion stable, "My young friends, I still, in the almost half year since Daphne Chose me, am not sure why she did so. I can only hope that I will be of Service to Valdemar, Crown and People."

All eleven of his fellow Trainees moved to embrace him.

Daneel said, "On behalf of us all, Uncle Lasdain, thank you for being you and trying to help us."

The vignette held until Janko and Mountainstar came out of the stable, wondering why Lasdain and the other Trainees had not yet arrived.

"As I thought when I first met you Lasdain, something just about you brings out feelings of loyalty and gratitude in others." Janko smiled and turned to Mountainstar, "That's part of what I meant about him, he's a noble man without being a nobleman."

"I sense that, the feeling is oddly like the fascination some of the creatures in the Pelagirs exude to get their prey to walk into their mouths." the Hawkbrother laughed, "Though I feel none of that predatory intent in Lasdain."

"My Gift is being a harmless cold drake?" Lasdain laughed, "I know I'm built a bit like one, but..."

Both Janko and Mountainstar laughed deeply at that.

"Lasdain, I can assure you," said the Adept, "a more handsome cold drake I cannot imagine."

:_Hungry, want to fly_.: Mountainstar looked over to where K'Trell perched atop the open barn door.

"Janko, K'Trell would like to hunt. Is there prey in the woods and pasture?"

"That's Companions' Field," he replied, "I'm sure the Companions would not mind your Bondbird helping herself to some prey. There should be plenty of field mice, should be doves along the edge of the grove, too."

:_The White Rider says the Spirit Guardians will not mind you hunting their field and woods_.: Mountainstar relayed to K'Trell, :_Wind beneath thy wings little sister of my heart_.:

The falcon launched from her impromptu perch and was gone in a few wingstrokes.

While the men were talking, Lasdain's fellow Trainees had rushed past them into the stable.

"Mountainstar, this will be you best chance to get a good first impression on the Bonding between Companion and Chosen." Janko, pushed both the Tayledras and elder Trainee into the stable. "Behold my friend. Lasdain, go to Daphne."

:_Janko is a rather demanding fellow, isn't he?_: asked Daphne.

:_I think he is more his father's son, than he likes to admit to himself_.: replied Lasdain as he grabbed a curry comb and started to brush her coat.

Mountainstar stood by Janko, his senses open to what the Trainees and Companions were feeling towards each other. He "saw" the sort of mental Bond within a herd of Dyheli, yet the independence of the wildest bondbird. He also saw unremitting joy within the aura flow between human and Spirit Guardian.

To his Sight, the inner being of all the Companions looked like Heralds, man and woman, old, young and in between.

As he was about to speak of this to Janko, another presence entered his awareness. Mountainstar felt shields of a power he'd never experienced before settle around him. :_?_:

:_Worry not, friend of Valdemar_,: Mountainstar saw a being, somewhat human shaped, seemingly composed of different intensities of bluish white light. :_I am Rolan, Companion to the Monarch's Own_.:

:_Are you like the Shin'a'in leshy'a Kal'enedral, spirit teachers who were once Swordsworn?_:

:_Most are, but a few of us are more like avatars representing all the Holy Powers upon which Valdemar called in his prayers and spells_.: the being coalesced into the form of a Companion stallion, :_Your own Kal'enel was one of the Powers that responded. It was She who gave us our shape, that humans would be more at ease and trusting of us_. _All the Powers involved decided that we would be mortal, though those of us known as Grove Born, who were never human, are much longer lived_.:

:_Will I remember this Rolan?_: Mountainstar was aware that time seemed suspended, :_Is this knowledge I will keep, and treasure in its trust?_:

He felt a deep rich laugh, :_Yes, young friend, you will remember, and know what you can tell others. But, I think I am confirming what the Tayledras, Shin'a'in and those of K'Leysha who have returned, have suspected_.:

:_Yes, we have long thought, since the days of Vanyel, that the Companions were much more than very intelligent horses_.: he paused, :_I thank you for this, Rolan. This shows me much more why it is important we children of the Kaled'a'in become Kin to the children of Valdemar_.:

"Rolan, when did you get here?" asked Janko.

Mountainstar came out of the cocoon in which he had been conversing with Rolan. Standing between him and the Herald was the Companion stallion he recognized from the moment of stasis, which had apparently affected all within the stable.

"Mountainstar, may I present Rolan, Companion to our Monarch's Own, Herald Lyra, who is the King's sister."

"I give thee greetings Rolan, well met and I hope to learn from your Kin and their Chosen."

Rolan tossed his head in agreement and winked at the Tayledras Adept. Mountainstar sensed that not even a minute had passed while he and the Companion had conversed.

The Companion backed up a couple of paces, turned and left the stable. :_It was good to meet you Mountainstar, and you do have my trust_.:

"I guess Rolan just put his stamp of approval on your interest by coming to visit." said Janko, "Though, I have a vague feeling he was standing there a moment before I noticed him."

"I have noticed, when they visit K'Valdemar Vale with their Heralds, that the Companions have a way of moving about and not drawing a lot of notice." replied Mountainstar, wondering to himself why Rolan shut Janko out of their conversation.

:_It was for your 'ears' only my Hawkbrother friend_,: came a reply, with a bit of a chuckle, :_The Heralds know what they need to, or suspect that they do_.:

Almost as bad as the Dyheli, the Tayledras thought to himself, and reconsidered a little when he felt no tendrils from Rolan.

"Now that the Trainees are engrossed in grooming their Companions, I suggest you observe with whatever senses you have what is going on between them." suggested Janko.

Mountainstar decided not to curb his enthusiasm by telling him what had already come to his senses. He extended himself again and observed the bluish-white "mist" enveloping each Companion and their Chosen. There was a definite flow back and forth as the Trainees worked at grooming their Bondspirit.

He found himself most attracted to the interplay between a very young girl, Elise as he recalled, and her Companion. The Stallion was a few hands shorter at the shoulder than was Rolan, and his torso seemed smaller, too.

:_Good morning Hawkbrother__,_: he found the Companion had locked eyes with him. :_I am Chaval, and yes, I am smaller than Rolan. My Chosen will not get much bigger than she is now. We make a good pair_.:

:_Keren'sel Chaval_,: he replied, :_I am pleased to make your acquaintance_.:

:_And I, yours__._: replied the Companion, :_Please, open your shields and observe what is building between Elise and me._:

Mountainstar did so, feeling that Chaval was keeping a wall between him and Elise. The wall was, it seemed, made of the clearest crystal, so he could see the interplay between the girl and her Guardian Spirit.


End file.
